YOU ARE NOT ALONE
by R0CKSTAR14
Summary: SINCE THEY ARE BEST FRIEND...BUT CHAD AND TROY HAVE TO GO SEE TO TROY'S AUNT..BUT THEY ARE CRASH PLANES..GABRIELLA BREAK HEART WILL SHE MOVE ON? TROYELLA, CHAYLOR FIND OUT!
1. Trailer

Hi guy, I had an idea so I hope you like this is story…there is Trailer…

**You not alone**

**Troy and Gabriella is best friend since they are baby…**

_They are kid and they play on park….._

_Troy: Brie, you are the best world to me..._

_Gabriella: Yeah Troy!! You are the best ever world to me!_

**They are happy and everything is perfect but.........**

**They are 12 year old…**

_Troy: Brie, I need tell you something,_

_Gabriella: shoot_

_Troy: my parents wanted me visit to my aunt Mandy but my parent and Chad's parent agree. He and I will visit to my aunt._

_Gabriella: No NO you can't leave to me!_

_Troy: Brie…. Only 2 week…I promise you I will back okay? Remember you are not alone..I alway be with you in ur hear! (kiss her cheek)_

**___________________________________________________**

**At Lax**

_Gabriella: Troy...I miss you so much…(hug him so hard)_

_Troy: me too Brie…(hug back too and kiss her lips...)_

_Gabriella: (Shock but back kiss)_

_Speak Flight 714 California…_

_Troy: I love you Brie…I will back. I promise Brie.._

_Gabriella burst tear….saw Chad and Troy walk…._

_**It gets much worse! **_

_News flash. Flight 714 crashed this afternoon on its way to California. Unfortunately, it is said that there were no survivors in the crash,_

_Gabriella: Nooooooooooooooooooo Troy!!! (Sobbing)_

_**But Chad and Troy survive…**_

_They are swimming…_

_Troy: Chad…where is we?_

_Chad: I don't know…Maybe Island…_

_they afriad and alone..._

_Troy: (look at sky and thinking) Brie...Remember you not alone..I will back. I promise ..._

_**What happen to them?**_

_Troy walks on the mountain but he dont pay attend to on rock...he fall and hit his head to the rock.._

_Chad: (rush run) Troy please wakes up! He saw blood his head…please don't die! _

_Troy: not response…_

_**6 year later…..**_

_Gabriella and Taylor walk on street…_

_Taylor: so, what are you doing on night?_

_Gabriella: acutally, Kyle come to my home (happily)_

_**Will Gabriella saw him but she think dreaming or not ?**_

_Gabriella: (grasp) Troy that's you?_

_Troy: um yeah…who are you?_

_**Will she give up?**_

_Gabriella: Troy!! Please listen to me! (tear)_

_Troy: why me! I don't remember everything!_

_**Will Troy remember her?**_

_Troy, calling out in the pouring rain to an empty street: WHY GOD WHY ME!! SOBBING…_

_**Will they keep together? Troyella**_

_Gabriella: I love you so much Troy..._

_Troy: Yeah brie...I love you more!_

_They kiss…._

_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_

_Gabriella: (Sobbing) Troy! u say u promise u will back! (more sobbing)_

_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_

_Troy: Chad..who is girl? (point brunette kiss guy)_

_Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth_

_Chad: Dude, we not play basketball because we here on island! (whines)_

_Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie_

_Taylor: (shock) what! YOU SAW TROY AND CHAD?!_

_MORE CAST.._

_COMING TOO…THATS TRAILER_

_What are you think this story?_

_oxoxo_

_R0CKSTAR_


	2. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, I made this is story. I hope you like it 

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Troy Bolton and Gabriella play on the park...They are best friend since they are kid.**

_**Troy Bolton is 5 year age. He likes basketball. He has best friend Chad and Gabriella. But he closes her…**_

_Troy: Brie... You are the best friend to me! (Grin holds her hand)_

Gabriella is 5 year age. She loves science and math. She had best friend Taylor and Troy_. _

_Gabriella: Yeah Troy...you are the best friend ever I have! (Giggle...holds his hand and playground_)

**They are playing parking, chatting and enjoy! **

**Troy's parent looks at them…**

_Lisa (Troy's mom): Jack, (Troy's dad) look at them...They are cute couple!_

_Jack: Yeah they are (look at them)_

Maria and Carlos Montez (Gabriella's parent)

_Maria: Carlos, look at Ella, she is happy with Troy. _

_Carlos: yeah Maria, I never see her make happy with him but look at Ella, she is smart girl and she is our baby...I am proud of her!_

**They are look at them and enjoy!**

_**Now Troy and Gabriella are 12 year age!**_

_Troy: (walk and climb the street and here at balcony knock Brie's door...)_

_Gabriella: (hear from knock and look at Troy and Smile open the door) Troy what are you doing? It is midnight..._

_Troy: (shrug) Well...can I come? (She nod then let him enter)_

_Gabriella: So, what up?_

_Troy: Well I don't know how to say umm Brie…_

_Gabriella: (know something wrong) Troy is everything okay? You can tell me..._

_Troy: (hard sigh) Brie…I need tell you something…_

_Gabriella: okay shoot..._

_Troy: My parent wants me go visit to my Aunt Mandy but my parent talk to Chad's parent. They are agreeing it Chad and me going to visit to my Aunt Mandy in California…_

_Gabriella: What? No! You can't leave to me! (Tear)_

_Troy: Brie... (Hug her) Only 2 week… (Pull away) Brie...I promise to you I will back okay? Remember you are not alone. I always am here in your heart (point Gabriella's chest) okay? (Kiss her cheek)_

_Gabriella: (hug him and thinking: oh Troy…I can't without you)_

**They walk on the bed and chatting then fall sleeping...**

**At Lax**

**Troy's parent and Chad's parent they are here at lax and wait for flight…**

_Lisa: Troy please be good boy and I will see you in 2 week and I miss you (kiss his forehead) I love you my baby..._

_Jack: yeah Troy, I love you...be good boy_

_Chad: yeah Jack, no worry I will take care him (grin) _

_Troy: thank lot Chad! Mom and Dad, I love you too! But no worry only 2 week not forever! (Turn look at Gabriella)_

_Gabriella: Troy I am going to miss you so much! (Tear and look down)_

_Troy: (touch her chin up) Brie...me too (hard hug and kiss her lips)_

_Gabriella shocked but she back kiss him...she hold his hand_

_Speaking Flight 714 California..._

_Troy: I love you Brie. Remember I will back me promise you Brie… (He let her hand slow and walks with Chad and turn look at her. She is tearing then back turn then walk.)_

_Gabriella: (burst into tear and saw Troy and Chad walk and she walking and saw on the window saw to Troy and Chad walk and last time she saw Troy look at me…he wave to me then I back blow kiss and wave him)_

**At Plane**

_Troy: (thinking about Brie...aww man I miss her so much... man...) hey Chad, what are you doing? (Look at him eat)_

_Chad: I am eating dude..._

_Troy: u will puke on plane please don't puke my pants okay?_

_Chad: ha-ha very funny_ …

Troy puts in his ear plugs and takes out his Valium. He thinks about Brie because he told her that he love her...and saw Chad is sleeping...Then he turns on his Walkman to the Rolling Stones, puts the mask over his eyes, and, as usual, goes to sleep.

The plane is SHAKING badly. HEAR frantic, garbled radio talk. Troy and Chad stirs, struggles to their feet, drowsy and drugged. Everything is hazy, out of focus, as it was in their earlier drugged condition. But this is real haze. SMOKE.

The pilots wrestle with the controls. They have their life jackets on. The pilots' glances back at Troy and Chad and people. Troy and Chad face floating in a cloud of fear. Troy and Chad struggles to put on their life jacket. The plane is VIBRATING VIOLENTLY. They can't get the straps straight. Troy is KNOCKED against one wall; Chad is KNOCKED against to the floor.

Troy's pov

I try to blow on the mouth tubes for his life jacket. Can't do it! Puff. Puff. Shit! Chad motions frantically for him to pull on the automatic inflators on his jacket. They hurry and try escape to plane...

Huge palettes shift and groan, one BREAKS FREE, banging violently against the side of the plane, spilling out its. People became crazy...Then it swings and KNOCKS Troy on the head and people push KNOCKS Chad on the head to walls! They go down!

The giant plane PLUMMETS down from the sky.

Chad and Troy is semi-conscious and bleeding from the head. The pilot saw two teenagers. He rushes then pulls the inflators on Chad and Troy's life jacket, which fills with a WHOOSH! sending Chad and Troy's arms out to the sides. Struggles with the LIFE RAFT. It's all blurred, frantic, terrifying.

The plane hits the ocean with a CRASH and a WAVE of water.

**At Gabriella's home**

She laid her bed and watching on the TV. and she felt bored because she can't without Troy!

_Gabriella: (thinking ugh I can't without him I am miss him so much and watch the TV and saw the news breaking)_

News flash: Flight 714 crashed this afternoon on its way to California. Unfortunately, it is said that there were no survivors in the crash,

"W-wwhh--whaatt?? What?" Gabriella said softly, as still as a rock. she felt tear.

"Noooooooooooooo _TROY!!!!" Gabriella yelled and sobbing on the TV. Her hand touch TV slow down hand…_

"Nooo can't be Noooo noooo Troy!" Gabriella sobbing…

Maria and Carlos hear their daughter yell and crying then rush upstairs and enter Gabriella's room and they saw Gabriella crying…

Maria's pov

I saw her, she is crying and I not understand why. I try calm down her...

"Gabby, what wrong?" I look her; I don't know what I do with her…

"Mommy...Tr-Troy a-and Ch-Cha-Chad dead" I hug her...

End of pov

Carlos and Maria shock and sorrow. They try calm down... and hear ring bell…Carlos rush downstairs and open saw Jack and Lisa...

Carlos's pov

I saw Lisa crying…oh my god... can't be…

"Come in" I open the door then they enter then I close the door I felt like I don't know what do...

"Carlos, does Gabriella know about Troy?" Jack ask me…

"Yeah Jack, she know" I told Jack…

"Jack and Lisa I am sorry about your loss" I told them...

I felt so sad...I don't know what I do with my daughter... Troy is important to her because he is the best friend with her…

End of Pov.

Gabriella is break her heart… she slow walk downstairs and saw Troy's parent...she run hug Lisa…

Gabriella: (sobbing) he dead!! He can't die! I need him!!

Lisa: (sobbing) my Troy…

They look at her…she is break heart and they hug her so hard be strong for her!

**While in the ocean….**

They are float body on the ocean...

Chad's pov

I woke up why am i here ocean…I freak out wait min...where is Troy…?

"Troy!!!" I yelled….

No response…

Oh no he can't dead… wait min I saw something…I follow something…what!!! He float!!

I rush swim and hold him

"Troy!! Man please wake up!" I slap him make him wake up!

I hear him cough…

End of pov

Troy: (weak voice) Chad…

Chad: (bit tear) thank god man you are alive I thought u dead...

Troy: (weak voice) No...I am not…where are we?

Chad: we here on ocean…

Chad and Troy look view to ocean nothing boat or something…they going to find something…they are swimming...

Later night…. The BIG STORM….BIG WAVE… wave push to them...but they black out….

Next day…

Troy's Pov

The tide gently rocks him, laps at his face. He chokes. Slowly he gets to his knees. Vomits seawater, big heaves.

He rolls over, sits down. Dazed. Still confused. Where am I? What happened? Where is Chad?

I feel first instinct is to check the time. He looks at his watch, taps it in frustration. Then I looks around, and I look at Chad. And Rush run...

"_Chad? Are you okay?" I hear him cough from water..._

"_yeah I am okay" He look at me..._

"_Chad, where are we?" I look at him and look around_

"_I don't know man" he shrug and look around "maybe Island" he said._

"_WHAT!! We here Island!!" I yelled!_

_Chad and I are too scary and alone…later night...Chad is sleeping..._

_I look at night sky and thinking about Brie_

"_Brie…Remember you not alone...I will back. I promise ..." my eye sleeping..._

_Troy close his eye tear and fall fast sleep..._

_**Previews**_

_Gabriella crying lay bed and thinking about Troy..._

_Gabriella: (Sobbing) Troy! u say u promise u will back! (sobbing)_

_Fade_

_Chad: (rush run) Troy please wakes up! He saw blood his head…please don't die! _

_Troy: not response_

_**What happen to Chad and Troy? And how Gabriella thinks they are dead…will she okay? Find out chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own and/or am affiliated with any of the characters, the movie, music, etc**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**At Montez's home….**

**Gabriella's room**

Gabriella crying lay bed and thinking about Troy...she look at her photo that Troy and her…

Gabriella: (Sobbing) Troy! You say you promise you will back! (Sobbing)

**Maria walks upstairs….**

Maria: (Knocks) Gabby?

View shifts to inside Gabby's bedroom, where she is curled up in a little ball on her bed

Maria: I'm leaving some food for you by the door, in case you get hungry.

Gabby remains where she is, the doorbell rings

DOWNSTAIRS, MARIA OPENS DOOR TO REVEAL TAYLOR

Maria: Hi.

Taylor: Hi, is Gabi home?

Maria: Yes she is, but she's very upset, so she's not seeing anyone.

Taylor: oh okay, Please tell Gabi that I wanted to tell her I'm sorry about Troy.

Maria: Well maybe she'll feel better in a couple of days.

Taylor: Will you tell her I came by?

Maria: Sure.

Taylor: Thank you. Bye.

Maria: Bye.

Maria closes the door

Maria: (Knocks) Gabby? I see you took your tray in,

Not response…

Gabby is looking out her blinds at all the black cars and people dressed in black ready for funeral...

Maria: Maybe you should come down for the funeral, sometimes it helps baby?

Maria's pov

(Furious) I don't know what I do with my daughter…she is depressed and she won't out for week…because Troy and Chad passed away… (Walk downstairs and meet her husband)

END OF POV

CARLOS SITTING HIS OFFICE AND LOOKING AT MARIA ENTERS

Maria: She won't come out. It's been a whole week day. You have to do something Carlos.

Carlos: The funerals starting.

(Maria is now very emotional)

Maria: Open your eyes, she's 12 years old! Her only best friend in the world is dead.

Carlos: I know that, but what do you want from me?

Maria: Stop hiding Carlos, you run Carlos. When I came here, the idea of working with company didn't exactly thrill me, but I want you do something with Gabby. Please Carlos; she is your daughter…

Carlos: Yeah, but there much work for me! Ella is upset I don't know what I do. He dead because of planes!

Maria: (sigh) I'm not asking you to stop feeling for yourself. But life isn't just death Carlos; don't ignore the living, especially your daughter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

At Troy's Funeral

FUNERAL ROOM, MINISTER IS WALKING UP THE FRONT

MINISTER: We are here to honor Troy Alexander Bolton and Chad Michael Danforth. Troy was born, May 7 1987, in Albuquerque, New Mexico and He was survived by his loving parents, Jack and Lisa Bolton...

Chad was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico he was survived by his loving parents, Charles and Susan Danforth......

Gabriella sit front and walk slowly making her

The minister is heard to say this in the background

MINISTER: The family has asked me to say a few words before we proceed. No words that I could say, would begin to describe the loss and grieving, one word that keeps ringing in my ear is why? Why would God choose to take these little boys from us? I can't give you an answer to that question, but I can tell you that God has chosen Troy and Chad for some very special reason; we must find solace in knowing that

Troy and Chad is now in Gods care. In that face, there is no sorrow such as....

The minister's words fade into the very moving music

Gabriella slowly descending and looking at people and turn back see picture of Troy.

Gabby stops and sits on a step where she can look through and see Troy's coffin, she begins to cry

MINISTER: ....disciples began to chastise them, and Jesus said "Let the children come to me, do not hinder them, for the Kingdom of God belongs to such as these. (The minister notices Gabriella coming around the front of the room) they laid their hands on their heads before they left that place, let us pray in silence.

Gabriella has made it right up to the coffin, which she leans over and crying, says the following

Gabriella: Troy! Please don't die... I need you!! (Crying)

Gabriella: Please open coffin I want see him!!! Please! Troy please! I need you!!! (Sobbing and hold his coffin)

(Lisa is crying over Jack's chest because she saw Gabriella say...)

(Carlos and Maria are sitting but they approaching Gabriella, Maria takes hold of her and tries to pull

Her away)

Gabriella: No! Noo! Let me stay with him! No Troy!!!

Carlos: He's gone sweetheart. He's gone! (Try hugging her)

Gabriella: Get away, get away!! (More crying)

Gabriella breaks away from her father's grip and runs out of the room, followed closely by Carlos and Maria)

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, GABRIELLA IS RUNNING DOWN THE STEPS, FOLLOWED

CLOSELY BY HER FATHER

Carlos: Ella waits! Ella! Ella!!

Carlos stops running after her daughter as she sprints off down the road

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

At Island

Chad: Dude, we not play basketball because we here on island! (Whines)

Troy: Yeah I too... come on look around island…

Chad: Yeah...let's go…

(They walk around and view island)

Chad: Dude has you thinking about Gabriella your parent?

Troy: yeah I do, because they thought we are dead... but I hope we find way or somebody fined us…

Chad: Yeah Troy… I hope…let's go look island...

(They walk island…)

_____________________________________________________________________________________

While Gabriella….

Gabriella runs off down the road

WEEPING WILLOW, GRABRIELLA IS UP HIGH IN THE TREE

Gabriella is climbing around in the tree, clearly trying to get somewhere of significance

Gabriella remember what Troy and Gabriella playing

(Flashback)

Gabriella: Wait up Troy

Troy: Catch me if you can (he ran on ahead)

Gabriella chased after him though she knew she'd never be able to catch up with him. He was fast, a young basketball player. She could never keep up with him.

"Troy. Where are you?" She gasped as she stopped looking about for Troy who had completely disappeared.

There was no sign of Troy anywhere, the path was in silence. She decided it was best just to carry on the road to a weight threw it into her, knocking her onto the grass. He hugs her!

"You scary me." Gabriella giggled.

"Hmm, I should make you feel better." Troy says...

(End Flashback)

Gabriella gets out to the end of a branch, and makes a daring jump to another, had she fallen she would be dead

---------------------------

OUTSIDE SULTENFUSS' HOUSE, POLICEMAN CLIMBS STEPS AND RINGS DOORBELL, MARIA ANSWERS

POLICEMAN: Maria I'm sorry but we haven't found her yet.

Maria: It's dark; she can't be alone in the dark.

POLICEMAN: We'll keep looking.

Maria: no, we've been looking since this morning

POLICEMAN: I know, I know you told us.

Maria: But I….(saw something at door)

Maria is cut off as the door opens and in walks a much shaken Gabriella

Maria: Gabby, Are you okay? (Gabriela nods) Oh God.

Maria embraces her daughter

GABRIELLA'S ROOM, MARIA AND GABRIELLA ARE SITTING ON GABRIELLA'S BED, GABRIELLA IS BRUSHING GABRIELLA'S HAIR

Gabriella: I should have told Troy that I love him.

Maria: I'm sure he knew.

Maria puts a nigh tie on Gabriella

Maria: Okay, get in to bed. (Kiss her forehead and they hug each other)

Maria: Goodnight.

Gabriella: Goodnight.

Maria exits and turns off the lights

DOWNSTAIRS, CARLOS ENTERS

Carlos: where is she?

Maria: (sitting on stairs) she's in.

BACK IN GABRIELLA'S ROOM

Carlos enters, walks over and kisses her daughter's cheek, then turns around and begins to exit

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Later month

At Island

Troy and Chad walk on the mountain and they make tent house….Chad and Troy look at ocean if somebody will find them.

Troy: Chad come on, (walking on rock)

Chad: yeah Troy…(look at Troy) dude look out!

Troy fall because he don't pay attend to the big rock. He fall hit ground of rock by his head…he is conscious.

Chad's pov

No! No! Troy (rush run) Troy please wakes up! He saw blood his head…please don't die!..I check his pulse still alive… better back tent…I carry him..

I clean his head because lot blood…

Troy? Can you hear me?

Troy: No response….

Troy you can't leave me please man...Your family, Gabriella and me need you! Please Troy (tear)…

I just check him if he not dies...it hard to without...because he conscious…man...

5 day later, Troy still not wakes up. I check his pulse still alive…man..

I yell "God!!!!!! Please help me!! I need him..I can't lose him" (sobbing)

I walk slowly back tent…I gasp

End of pov

Chad: Troy? That's you?

Troy: (whimper) my head hurt… where am I? (Turn look at Chad) Chad?

Chad: (tear) Troy!! You r okay! (Hug him hard) I thought you dead!

Troy: my head hurt…Chad, why are we here?

Chad: you remember?

Troy: no I don't..

Chad: ( oh no it is not good…he forgets his family and Gabriella)!

Chad help Troy make him remember but HE DON'T REMEMBER ANY!

**Preview**

**6 year later**

_Taylor: so, what are you doing on night?_

_Gabriella: actually, Kyle comes to my home (happily)_

_Fade_

_Troy and Chad made raft…they sit on the raft and sail. But they saw big boat!_

_Chad: Help! We here!!!_

_Someone shouts down in a language Troy and Chad don't understand but Chad sits up, can't believe it Troy happily. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow…this article long story...I know sound like bored...So what do next? Jack and Lisa will happy see him but Troy will remember them? What about Gabriella...She moves on? She dates Kyle? Will she find out them?_


End file.
